


I Don't Live Today

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: George Mason's thoughts as he pilots the plane to his death on Day Two. Title is from a Jimi Hendrix song.
Kudos: 1





	I Don't Live Today

_**Author's Note - The song is a Jimi Hendrix song (in Season Two, George Mason's password is Hendrix, so I assume he was a fan of Hendrix). George Mason belongs to Fox, and the song belongs to Jimi Hendrix.** _

_Will I live tomorrow?_

_Well I just can't say._

_Will I live tomorrow?_

_Well, I just can't say._

Tears were falling down his tired face as he flew alone over the darkened desert. Jack had just parachuted his way back to safety - _Forgive yourself, Jack!_ \- and George was now on his way with the nuke, saving millions from certain death. _This is the thing that killed me_.

_But I know for sure_

_I Don't Live Today._

He hummed a song to himself, one by Hendrix, in order to keep himself calm in the last few minutes of his life. He knew what he had to do, and if he was being honest with himself, he was scared shitless, but he was going to die anyway. _So no point just changing your mind, got to keep going now, George_.

_No sun coming through my windows,_

_feel like I'm sitting at the bottom of a grave._

_No sun coming through my windows,_

_feel like I'm sitting at the bottom of a grave._

He thought of the words he had spoken to Michelle earlier that day and smiled. He admired the young agent, and hoped that his words would inspire her in some way, especially after the events of that day. He thought of Paula, who had lost her life so heroically so that they would be able to stop the nuke. He thought of Jack, who had been through hell that day, from the moment he had walked back into CTU after months away.

_I wish you'd hurry up 'n' rescue me_

_so I can be on my mis'rable way_

As he began his descent, he gritted his teeth and focussed on his task. He knew that there was no margin for error and that millions counted on him, and his sacrifice, to stop the nuke once and for all.

_I Don't Live Today;_

_It's such a shame to waste you time away like this._

Assured that the plane was diving at the correct position, George closed his eyes and thought not of impending oblivion, but of happier times and missed places. He thought of the people he would never see again, and tears began to fall silently, slowly, down his cheeks.

_Will I live tomorrow?_

_Well, I just can't say._

_Will I live tomorrow?_

_Well, I just can't say_

_But I know for sure_

_I Don't Live Today._

As the nuke exploded, a giant mushroom cloud grew over Ground Zero. Some of the people who witnessed it had just lost someone, or admired the selfless sacrifice of George Mason. _A thankfully quick and painless death_ , Jack thought as he watched the cloud. _Don't worry, George, your words meant something to me_.


End file.
